


All's Fair in Love with Praise

by poubelle_squelette



Series: Fuck Me Eight Ways to Sunday [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Fluffy Ending, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Sub Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Vaginal Sex, everyone was asking for soft feelings here they are, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poubelle_squelette/pseuds/poubelle_squelette
Summary: You just wanted Sans to feel good and loved. If that involved tricking him into thinking you were going to dominate him, so be it. Technically, you still would be it just...wouldn't quite go as how he'd thought.





	All's Fair in Love with Praise

“You alright?” you asked, tightening the knot a little more.

Sans tugged a bit. It wasn’t so tight that he was completely restricted, and if he really wanted he could easily rip through the material, but it kept him in place well enough.

“ya know, if you really wanted me tied down you should’ve used leather rope. that shit is way more abrasive.”

“Maybe next time,” you said.

Truth be told, you picked silk scarves on purpose. As you looped the soft material through his radius and ulna, slowly and with purpose, you could feel Sans shiver under you. Of course…he was anticipating something a little different than what you had in mind.

Sans liked it rough. Sans _really_ liked it rough, and you couldn’t blame him for that. He associated pain with pleasure and love with violence. For the longest time, whenever you fucked, he had you in doggy position or bent over some piece of furniture because seeing your face stirred up too many emotions. Even now, he preferred some kind of pain or power play, whatever that may entail. Spanking, biting, degradation, caning, whips, chains, whatever.

He loved you.

He did.

But Sans was rough around the edges and if you ever tried to broach the topic of love, he immediately shied away. 

And also popped a huge boner.

The first time it happened, you wrote it off as him already being horny. Then, you once mentioned how you loved the way his bones looked in a certain light…and he locked himself in the bathroom for half and hour. Slowly, you tried praising him more and more and saying ‘I love you’ more often in and out of the bedroom. Each time, you noticed Sans get rock hard nearly instantaneously, but he would actively avoid you.

So, you hatched a plan in order to be able to show Sans the tender love he rightfully deserved. Yes, it did involve tricking Sans into believing you were going to dom him. He was extremely turned on when you pitched the idea of you having full control, having already seen what you could do to him and letting his imagination wander. Technically, you would be the dom still…just maybe not how he was expecting. 

Now he was naked, tied to the bed, and completely at your mercy. No doubt he was cooking up a fantasy in his mind as to what you might do first. You tested your other knot. Completely secure. You gripped his jaw, forcing him to look into your eyes.

“You remember the safe word?”

“not gonna need it with you at the reigns, sweetcheeks. ya better do your worst.”

You slapped him across the face. Sans arched his back, hissing in delight. A soft red flush dusted his bones. Good. That means he’s aroused. “Cheeky boy,” you said. “Better not make another sound without permission.”

There was a glimmer in his eye lights that said he would _definitely_ try and test that limit. He squirmed as you walked away from the bedside, clearly anticipating your next move. You pulled the drawstrings of your robe loose and let the article fall to the floor.

Underneath your robe you had on a black and scarlet lace lingerie set. 

Sans stared at you, small droplets of sweat already forming on his brow.

“You like it?” you asked, keeping your voice low. “I picked it out with you in mind.”

Sans nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on your body. “it’d look sexier on the floor,” he said, wicked grin forming, gold tooth catching the low light in the room.

Oh? Already testing you? Well, you had fully anticipated that and were secretly hoping you could start early. You pounced, straddling him, “What the fuck did I say about making any other sounds?” you asked.

“huh, musta missed it considerin’ i was thinkin’ about your ass the whole time,” he said lightly, “whaddya gonna do about it? punish me?”

You rose your hand as if to strike him. He closed his eyes and grinned, anticipating whatever pain it was that you were going to dole out. You swung your hand down and gently cupped the side of his face, using your thumb to caress his cheekbone.

“h-huh?”

“Oh Sans,” you said as softly as you could. “If only you could see how precious you look right now. All tied up in beautiful silk, the flush of your bones calling for me. You’re gorgeous, baby.”

You leaned down and kissed his jawline and neck. Each kiss was feather-light, just so he could feel tiny, soft touches on his bones. You let yourself get a little handsy, trailing your fingers along his ribcage and sternum.

“You’re being so good, baby,” you murmured. “God, I love you so much.”

Confusion was clear in his eyes, as his little eye lights shrank – they were white instead of red in color, which means you really must’ve really surprised him. You gave him a gentle smile and began tracing the outer part of his ribs.

“You always treat me right – take me out, protect me when I need you, satisfy my every whim. I just want this to be a small way to pay you back for all that,” you whispered, carefully putting a little pressure on the underside of his ribs. “You’re too good to me, Sans.”

“you tricked-”

“Shh,” you hushed him, placing a single finger over his mouth. “You’ll be a good boy and listen, won’t you? Not a sound, is what I said. I can get you off by touching you or I can get you off without. Either way works for me.”

You sure hoped Sans wouldn’t try to call you on that bluff because you _really_ wanted to touch him and make him feel good. 

Sans shifted a little but didn’t say anything else. Your eyes flicked to the bindings, they were still securely in place. Alright, he wasn’t trying to escape or anything. A good sign.

“You’re so handsome,” you purred, continuing to rub his ribs. “I know you may not believe that, but I do. I think you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever met. God, you’re also so strong,” you tugged on a floating rib, causing Sans to shiver. “Strong enough to snap me in half, but you don’t because you’re so much more loving and sentimental than you let on, aren’t you?”

He was warm to the touch now, magic definitely building up. His face was also a bright shade of red. How cute, he was embarrassed.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” you said, kissing his skull again. “I love you so much, y’know? I wish you didn’t run away every time I tried to tell you that. It’s why I had to do all this, not that I’m complaining. I love getting to see you on display here, just for me. You’re doing so well, too.”

Sans squeezed his eyes shut and let out a shaky breath before looking away.

“You’re perfect, just like this.”

You peppered his face with more kisses, just barely brushing the bone with your lips. You knew he could feel the love anyway, no matter how deep the kiss got. At least, you could feel that he reciprocated, little bolts of warmth shooting through your skin told you as much. You let your hands travel again, briefly interlacing with his to give him a reassuring squeeze, until they were tracing the empty space in between the ulna and radius. A strangely sensitive spot for him, probably not meant to be touched by others.

You glanced over to check on him and noticed his sockets were dark. Oh. Your mood plummeted; feeling a little bit guilty. You wanted him to enjoy this experience, not feel uncomfortable or put off by it.

“Hey,” you said, gently lifting his head up with your palm. “If this doesn’t feel good, just use the safe word. Do you want me to stop?”

He mumbled something incoherent.

You retracted your hands entirely, interpreting his mumbles as a sign you needed to back off.

“n-no!” Sans cried, “i said don’t…don’t fuckin’ stop.”

“Okay baby,” you said, lightly dragging your fingernails down his sternum before reaching past his ribs to touch his spine.

Sans let out a low growl and even though you said no noises, you let it slide. It meant he was feeling comfortable, which is exactly what you wanted.

“That’s sexy,” you said. “Your voice has always been sexy. A low whisper into my ear always gets me going. Even now, just hearing you grumble has me so wet for you.” You gripped one of the vertebrae in his spine and delicately stroked the bone between your thumb and forefinger. You felt Sans quiver under your touch. “I love you so much,” you said again, moving up his spine and repeating your stroke. “And I want to make love with you so much.”

You pressed another kiss to his forehead.

You sat up to readjust yourself and took a look at Sans’s pelvis. Rock hard, just as you expected. You smiled coyly and you rolled your fingers over the head.

“You don’t have to overcompensate for me,” you said. “I don’t care about the bravado, not tonight. It’s supposed to be all about you, after all. It must take extra concentration to get it that size, so stop that.”

Sans always made his dick bigger. You weren’t sure if that was a personal choice based on past experiences or the porn he watched or if he felt like he had to make up for something. You waited as the excess magic dissipated into nothingness. You knew he was extremely self-conscious about this, and he wouldn’t look at you in the eye – choosing to focus on the wallpaper.

“Sans,” you called. He looked up at you, almost forcefully. Eye lights still white. “Don’t _ever_ feel like you have to change any part of yourself for me or anyone else. I love you just as you were made. I don’t need the bells and whistles and I never have.”

You lowered yourself a little and let the tip rub against your damp underwear – a thin barrier to your folds. You breathed in sharply and you let yourself grind against him for a moment. He was so warm now, flushed bones feeling more and more like a heated blanket. A drop of precum coated the outer lining of your panties.

“What do you want, baby?” 

“…fuck me.”

His voice was so tiny.

You stood your ground and shook your head. “Not tonight. You know what this is about. What do you _really_ want sweetheart?”

Sans was silent. You hoped that you hadn’t pushed too far, though his face was extremely red, borderline crimson now. You tilted your head, hoping to urge him to gain a little extra confidence. “It’s okay, I love you, remember?”

“i want you to make love to me, ok?!” he barked, rushing his words together. “you fuckin’ happy now?”

“I’m only going to be happy if you’re happy,” you said. “Does this make you happy?”

Sans nodded slowly.

You kissed him again and he returned it properly this time. Waves of heat prickled down from your lips through your toes and back up again. Warm sparks swarmed your thoughts. Soft pulses gathered in your tummy. You let yourself nuzzle a little longer than usual before placing another soft peck on his nasal bone.

You pushed the damp fabric aside and positioned yourself over his cock before letting it slide into you, filling an ache you hadn’t realized was there. You moaned softly, already shaking from the tingles of magic. 

“You’re too good to me,” you said again. “You feel so good, Sans. Do you even know what you do to me? I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, and I’ll say it as many times as I can so that you can’t ever forget.”

You rolled your hips sensually, working up to a slightly faster pace.

You didn’t want this to be a quick fuck. You wanted each thrust of your hips to be slow and filled with purpose. You rut against him, letting his dick fill you completely before thrusting again. You held his hips, letting your fingers play around the holes in his bones, as you pushed yourself deeper on him. 

“You’re doing so well,” you praised. “You’re everything I could’ve ever asked for, everything I could’ve dreamed of.”

Sans rattled underneath you. The sound of his bones clicking and clattering was like music to your ears. You continued riding him, focusing your hands’ attention on his tail bone, gently pinching and prodding him. His silence surprised you, you hadn’t expected him to actually keep quiet during this whole ordeal.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” you said, coming down on him again. “Go ahead, I want to hear how much you’re enjoying this.”

Sans moaned loudly.

“Fuck, that sound is beautiful,” you said, rolling your hips. “You’re so warm and lovely. I love getting to see you like this.”

Sweat rolled down his face. He was as hot as a furnace, but you loved every moment you got with him underneath you, submitting to your touch. You smiled down at him, a genuine smile, and said, “I can tell you want to tell me something.”

Sans grunted, but his dick twitched.

“I know you’re pretty close,” you said. “I don’t want to have to stop because you’re still trying to hold yourself back from me. It’s okay to feel good, Sans. It’s what I want. I want you to feel happy and loved.”

“i do,” he said, voice cracking a little.

“I didn’t think it was possible for you to be any cuter,” you said. “But you’re always surprising me, aren’t you?”

You moved a little faster, hips knocking against his pelvis. The slap of skin against bone echoing in the room. Your own orgasm was building, muscles tightening around Sans’s cock. He shuddered, bones rattling again. This turned you on even more, seeing him splayed out for you and just _taking it_.

“That’s not all you wanted to say though, is it?” you panted, quickening your pace even further. “It’s written all over your face. I’ll let you cum sooner if you tell me.”

Sans bucked up as much as he could. “fuck, sweetheart, you’re amazin. everythin' about ya. touchin’ me like this, i’m the luckiest bastard in the world.”

You let out a shaky breath before reaching up from his tailbone to his ribs, grasping them tightly as you rode him as hard as you could into the mattress. You squeezed your eyes shut, reveling in the feeling of being so full of Sans and listening to his grunting and panting. You tightened your muscles again, trying to squeeze the orgasm out of him.

“I love you Sans,” you choked out, tenderly rubbing his ribs, the friction of bone grazing your skin burning a little.

That was Sans’s tipping point. He desperately bucked up, full body shaking. “sh-shit darlin’ i love you!” he rumbled. Hot, sticky cum spurt out of him, filling you and coating your walls. You squeezed your thighs together as you rode out your own orgasm, rocking your hips back and forth on his dick. Small tears welled up in your eyes as a fluttery feeling filled your heart.

You gently removed yourself from him and readjusted your underwear. The magic faded and you reached over him to undo the bindings. You softly kissed each of his wrists after double checking to make sure he was okay. He scooched over to give you room and you flopped down on the bed next to him. 

“I love you,” you said again. “Sorry this wasn’t what you were expecting.”

Sans stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “’s ok sweetcheeks. don’t go apologizin’ on my account. that was pretty hot.”

“Really?” you asked, smiling wide. 

Sans chuckled. “yeah.”

You nestled up close to him, placing your head on his chest. You could hear the faint buzzing of his magic, just beneath his bones. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you tight against him. You closed your eyes, ready to drift off to sleep.

“’ey, i love you too, sweetheart. don't ever change.”


End file.
